


I See Rainbows

by leakyfountainpen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Overuse of Semi Colons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leakyfountainpen/pseuds/leakyfountainpen
Summary: In which Piper and Annabeth watch the fireworks, reflect on the old and look toward the new, and are completely and utterly in love.Told in snapshots.





	I See Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the pjolgbtnet secret santa, my gift to deathbydiangelo. I hope you like it!

12  
“You know Annabeth, these fireworks are almost as beautiful as you, except their beauty only lasts a few seconds, but yours will last forever. It was a great idea to come out here tonight.”  
“Shut up, Piper.”  
“No really, you’re amazing and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you so much.”  
“Aw thank you Pipes. I love you so much too.”  
11  
“Piper, this is my friend Annabeth. We went to school together.”  
“Damn.”  
“Oh wow. I never thought I’d see the day when Piper McLean was rendered speechless.”  
“‘M not speechless, she’s just really pretty.”  
“Well, I think you’re really pretty too, Piper McLean. Can I buy you a drink?”  
“She’s mine now, Percy.”  
~~~  
"So..."  
"What do you want, Percy?"  
"You and Annabeth..."  
"We just had a drink and chatted. I didn't even get her number."  
"I can fix that."  
"I know what you're trying to do Percy..."  
"Hey, you're like my little sister, I want you to be happy. Besides, look me in the eye and tell me she's not your type."  
"Fine, you got me."  
~~~  
"Annabeth. Break her heart and I'll break your legs."  
"Don't worry, she hasn't even asked me out yet."  
10  
“So, Annabeth, can I take you out for dinner sometime?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind a repeat of this morning’s breakfast.”  
“Great. I love breakfast, especially when it’s with you.”  
“Well, I did live off eggs and bacon when I lived with Percy.”  
"Is he still into Star Wars?"  
"Ask the giant Han Solo cutout in his living room"  
"Oh wow, that sounds terrifying."  
"At least he's not keeping it in his closet anymore; I once went to borrow a shirt and lost about seven years of my life."  
"Enough about Percy now, tell me about you..."  
9  
“Annabeth? It’s 3 am. What do you want?”  
“I’m craving a milkshake from Olympus and you have a car.”  
“But Olympus is all the way across town!”  
“Please, Piper, please!”  
“Okay, you monster. But I'm just doing it because I like you. Too much, maybe."  
"You won't regret it!"  
8  
"What's this?"  
"It's a key to my apartment. Percy told me your lease was finishing soon."  
"So you want me to move in?"  
"Well duh, I gave you the key and half of your stuff is already there. Besides, Daedalus likes you more than me."  
"Your deciding factor was that your cat likes me better? God I love you."  
"I love you too."  
7  
"Remind me again why I wanted to go to that party? I've got everything I need right here. Netflix, cookies, fuzzy blankets..."  
"And?"  
"The most wonderful girlfriend ever, who convinced me to stay in and binge watch Netflix with her."  
"Damn straight."  
"Or not."  
"Damn right."  
"Seriously though, these cookies may have replaced you on my list of favourite things."  
"I might have to stop making them, then..."  
"No! You're the best and I love you to the end of the Earth and back!"  
"Shut up and watch, Piper... I love you too, though."  
6  
"Happy birthday, Annabeth!"  
"Piper, you didn't have to!"  
"But I wanted to. Now, open your present.”  
“Piper!”  
“Annabeth!”  
“Is this a joke?”  
“Nope.”  
“You shouldn’t have.”  
“Come on, you know you want it…”  
“Thank you, Pipes.”  
“Happy birthday, Annabeth.”  
5  
“So. You caught the bouquet.”  
“Yup. Never thought I’d see those two tie the knot.”  
“But what about the bouquet?”  
“What’s so special about a bouquet?”  
“Really Annabeth, do you not know what the bouquet toss is?”  
“Nope.”  
4  
"Gotcha McLean. 3-2 to me."  
"I can't complain though. I've got my extremely hot girlfriend on top of me."  
"You're incorrigible."  
"I'm yours."  
"I wouldn't want you any other way."  
"I love you Annabeth."  
"I love you too Piper."  
"Get a room, you two!"  
"Shut up Leo, it's our yard!"  
"I have to agree with him; let's continue this inside, Annabeth..."  
3  
"You wear a lot of bronze jewelry, Annabeth."  
"Yeah, my mom wears it a lot, and she gave me some of her stuff a while ago."  
"What are the patterns?"  
"They're Ancient Greek; it's a family tradition. My pendant says 'Wit beyond mesure'; even my mom is a huge closet nerd."  
"Cool."  
2  
"Your hands are freezing, Annabeth!"  
"To be fair, it is really freaking cold out there."  
"Have you never heard of gloves?"  
"Of course I have, mother, I just forgot them at work."  
"Well, come in, idiot. I've got hot cocoa ready."  
"Thanks Piper."  
"You know the only reason I'm doing this is because you look like some sort of angel when you're covered in snow."  
"Yeah, right. You always think I look like an angel."  
"You're not wrong there."  
"Well, you look like a wood nymph then."  
"Girls, girls, you both look pretty, now shut up and kiss, you're standing under mistletoe."  
1  
"Why is everyone always so excited for a New Year?"  
"Because it's a new start, I guess."  
"You're probably right. In that case, Annabeth Chase, marry me."  
"Marry you?"  
"Yeah. I had a whole speech about sharing a life together and stuff, but really, I just love you so much I see rainbows just looking at you and I want that to last forever."  
"Well, it would be an honour, Piper McLean."  
"Happy New Year, Annabeth."  
"Happy New Year, Piper."  
And then, they kissed. 

0

“Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Piper McLean to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Piper McLean, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“You may now kiss.”

“My baby is married! My beautiful, *sniff* wonderful daughter Piper!”

“What do you say we head straight to the hotel to avoid everyone, including but not limited to my mother?”

“You know we can’t do that Piper. Besides, I thought you couldn’t wait to see what Rachel got us?”

“But my mother!”

“But cake!”

“Alright, but only because I kind of have a crush on you.”

“I think it’s a bit more than a crush.”

“You sure about that?”

“Absolutely.”

“Good, because I’m sure that you’ve got more that a crush on me too.”

“Well, you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! My first Pipabeth fic! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://www.underworldystuff.tumblr.com)


End file.
